Butch Dingle
Francis Albert "Butch" Dingle was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1899 (30th August 1994) to Episode 2671 (24th March 2000) and was the eldest son of Zak and Nellie Dingle and the older brother of Ben Dingle, Nathan Dingle, Sam Dingle, Tina Dingle and half brother of Belle Dingle. Also he was the older half brother of Zak's secret son Cain Dingle who was born in 1974 after Zak had an extra marital relationship with his sister in law Faith Dingle. Butch turned from a violent bad boy into a sweetie when he got with Emily Wylie. Butch died after injuries sustained in the bus crash in 2000. Butch was played by Paul Loughran. Biography Backstory Francis Albert Dingle was born in 23rd August 1972 to Zak Dingle and Nellie Dingle. Butch was their eldest child. Butch grew up with his parents and younger siblings at Wishing Well Cottage. In true Dingle fashion, he became a local tearaway when he grew up and due to his stocky build was known as "Butch". 1994-2000 Butch arrived in August 1994 at a summer fair to confront Luke McAllister over the death of Ben Dingle. Even though Luke was proved innocent, Butch terrorised him, as did the rest of his family. Butch and his family refused to believe that Ben died of a heart defect. Butch threw stones at Luke in July 1995 after Tina jilted him at the altar. In August 1995, Luke was killed in a car crash and the Dingle vs McAllister feud ended. Butch caused an amount of trouble such as getting into fights and causing mayhem. Butch did start to mature as he got older. In December 1996 Butch lost his virginity to nanny Sophie Wright. She rejected him and he stalked her as he was unable to handle her rejection. Zak whacked Butch with a leather belt for it in July 1997. Butch even later became obsessed with his cousin Mandy Dingle. Butch even clashed with Paddy Kirk over Mandy. Mandy even married Butch in November 1998. One time Butch even told Paddy to stay away or he would break his neck. He even punched Paddy. Butch later fell for fellow oddball Emily Wylie. Butch clashed with Emily's tyrannical father John Wylie over it. Butch protected Emily from John. Emily decided to stay with Butch. In March 2000, Butch got on a community bus with other villagers. At the same time, Pete Collins was driving a Tate Haulage truck whose breaks did not work. Pete lost control of the vehicle and crashed into the bus. Butch was rushed to hospital along with the other victims of the crash. Butch had severe injuries sustained by the crash. He had surgery but they could not repair the damage. Butch planned to take Emily to Whitby in the Summer. He asks the doctor, if the trip was paid for, would she advise getting his money back? The answer is yes - Butch cried. He did not want to die. Ashley Thomas, the locla vicar said he would put in a good word for Butch to God. Butch and Emily married in the hospital on his deathbed. Butch then died with Emily by his side. Butch was buried next to his brother, Ben, who died nearly six years earlier in August 1994. The epitaph on their tombstone is 'Dead but still Dingles'. Legacy At the end of March 2000, Butch's cousins Cain Dingle and Charity Dingle turned up for the funeral and Cain wanted revenge for Butch's death. He terrorised Chris Tate as it was one of his lorries who crashed, killing Butch. Protesters who wanted justice for Butch and the 3 other victims of the crash were arrested for causing a disturbance. In 2009, at Jack Sugden's funeral, Sam Dingle mentioned how they saw Butch off with a pint. In 2012, Zak had a nervous breakdown and Butch was referred to. In May 2012 Zak wandered alone on the moors and got a bit confused, he thought Luke McAllister killed Butch. Actually Luke did not kill anyone but was once accused of killing Ben. A photo of Butch remains in the Dingle open plan living room/kitchen to this day. In December 2017, Lisa Dingle mentioned the time Zak beat Butch with a belt for stalking a woman. This incident occurred over 20 years earlier in July 1997. Memorable info Birthday: 23rd August 1972 Died: 30th March 2000 (Aged 27) Full Name: Francis Albert Dingle (Woe betide anyone who called him Francis) "Lovely. Battenberg" Final line, to new wife Emily on his deathbed in hospital after the bus crash. Family Father Zak Dingle Mother Nellie Dingle Siblings Ben Dingle, Nathan Dingle, Sam Dingle, Tina Dingle, Belle Dingle (half, same father), Cain Dingle (half, same father) Grandfathers Jedediah Dingle, Jimmy Lynch Grandmothers Peg Dingle, Unknown Great grandfathers Jonah Dingle Great, great grandfathers Isaac Dingle I See also Gallery emmie 30 aug 1994.png|Butch's first scene. Emmie butch oct 1994.png|Butch in 1994. Emmie butch 1995.png|Butch in 1999. Emmie butch dies.png|Butch dies in March 2000 after the bus crash. Emmie ben and butch graves.png|Butch's grave. Dead but always a Dingle. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Characters last seen in 2000. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Farm hands. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1972 births. Category:2000 marriages. Category:2000 deaths. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Fictional characters of Irish descent. Category:Bus crash (2000) victims Category:Guest characters who became regulars Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.